


Blasted Kilt

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy has a new obsession, and what Ziggy wants, Ziggy will find a way to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasted Kilt

It had been two weeks since Summer's almost wedding and Ziggy couldn't get it out of his head. He had been feeling vaguely guilty about it, at least. Dillon hadn't really seemed to notice why, but their sex life had nearly doubled since. It was just… the wedding. Everybody had been all dressed up and seeing Flynn, of all people, like that, in formal wear, with a kilt. Well it was driving him wild. He dreamt about it at night. He saw it in his daydreams. Anytime he'd get distracted, all he could think about was how great Flynn had looked that day. He'd catch himself staring at the most inopportune times. He couldn't help himself. Flynn had been there, hovering around the cake and arguing with him about the speakers, with his damned lilting Scottish accent, and he'd been done for. Anytime he looked at Flynn now, all he saw was that kilt, how it flowed around him and clung to his hips. He'd never known formal wear could be so enticing. He was quickly becoming obsessed with the kilt. There was no way around it. He'd just have to talk to Dillon. If he didn't get some relief soon, he was going to go mad over Flynn and that blasted kilt.

"Dillon, can I talk to you about something? In private. Privately. About private stuff." He shifted from foot to foot. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure Dillon would be okay with it. He was nervous and he knew it was showing. Dillon smirked at him, but stood up and followed him to their bedroom. He sat down on his bed and motioned for Ziggy to join him, but he just couldn't. He paced and wrung his hands together.

"You know how cute you are when you're nervous?" Dillon asked, smiling at him fondly. Ziggy shot him an exasperated look. This was not what he needed right now.

"I have a problem. And I'm going to present you with a solution. And I want you to keep an open mind about it, okay?" He stared until Dillon nodded with raised eyebrows. "I have developed a… thing. For Flynn. And his kilt." He waited. There was no reaction from Dillon. He didn't flinch, didn't scowl, didn't seem angry or upset. He didn't even seem happy. He just… sat there. Ziggy put his hands on his hips and frowned. He was hoping for some feedback here.

"Okay, and… what's the problem?" Dillon asked. Ziggy hadn't prepared for indifference.

"The problem is I have a THING for Flynn! And his kilt! But I'm not sleeping with Flynn. I'm sleeping with you. And you are most definitely not Flynn." Dillon blinked, and then finally frowned.

"Do you want me to wear a kilt?" he asked. His tone of voice led Ziggy to believe he wasn't exactly thrilled by that prospect, but he might do it anyway. Ziggy looked him up and down, assessing. He shook his head.

"No, no that wouldn't do. You in a kilt? Eh… really not doing it for me."

"So… what do you… wait. Are you saying you want Flynn now? You don't want to fuck me anymore?" Dillon furrowed his brow and sat up quickly. He was beginning to look angry. There was the reaction. There was what he was expecting. Ziggy rushed over and climbed on the bed, kneeling next to Dillon. He took one of Dillon's hands in his own and looked him in the eyes.

"No no no no no, that's not it, not at all. I still want to fuck you. And be fucked. A lot. The sex is great. And the blowjobs are amazing, believe me. I don't want to stop any of that." Ziggy reassured him. Dillon was frowning again.

"So what are you saying?" he asked. Ziggy looked down at Dillon's hand and then back up again.

"I'm saying maybe, just for fun, we could… bring somebody else in. Sometimes. Not all the time. Mostly it can be just you and me still. But it could be nice, and different, if maybe we invited Flynn in on it. Every once in awhile." He looked at Dillon with pleading eyes. He was generally the one to take charge of these things, but he wouldn't do anything if Dillon wasn't comfortable with it. He seemed to consider it for a minute and then looked at Ziggy.

"Do you think this will be a good thing; that it might help?" he asked. Ziggy nodded. "And you're still with me, right?" Ziggy nodded again. Emphatically, just to make sure his point got across. Dillon smiled and laced their fingers together. "Okay."

"Okay? Really?"

"Yeah, really. Let's do it." Ziggy climbed straight into Dillon's lap. He kissed him tenderly, quick pecks all over his lips, cheeks, forehead. Dillon laughed and caught him, holding him still. He stroked his thumb across Ziggy's cheek and then kissed him slowly. Ziggy took all the emotion and poured it right back, matching him move for move. This could work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was one thing Ziggy hadn't thought through. He hadn't figured out how to talk to Flynn. It was easier to talk to somebody about sex when you were already having it. After you'd seen a man naked and buggered him thoroughly, it was no problem to talk about it. But to take aside a friend, especially one you were just getting to know, and ask him to join in a threesome? Well Ziggy had no clue how to do that. It's not as if he could just walk up to Flynn and say "Hey, do you fancy a shag?" He had to be delicate, cautious, or this would all blow up in his face. And if it blew up in his face, it would be one spectacularly messy explosion.

He'd finally settled on just saying it outright. He was pretty sure Flynn didn't even know Ziggy liked men and he really had no idea how he'd react. So he would start with that. If he got a good reaction, he figured he could take it a step further, little by little, until he'd managed to get Flynn into his bed. With Dillon. It had to be with Dillon there, of course.

"Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Ziggy asked, sidling up next to Flynn as he made a smoothie. Flynn stopped and thought about it, peach in hand.

"No, I've an open schedule. Why, do you want to do something?" he asked. Dillon, standing by the refrigerator, nearly choked on the water he was drinking. Ziggy shot him a warning look and then turned his attention back to Flynn.

"Yeah, I thought we could hang out somewhere. That is not here. Elsewhere. Just you and me. For awhile." He flinched as the words just tumbled out, unhindered. He was babbling again. He really ought to work on getting that under control. Flynn smiled and dropped the peach slices into the blender.

"Sounds great, mate. Been ages since I've been 'round the pubs. Wait, are you even old enough to drink?" he asked. Ziggy smirked.

"Not legally, not yet. If we go to the Horse and Groom, the regular bartender, Callum, will give me beer though. We were in prison together. Great guy. He has a massive… heart." Ziggy shook his head wistfully. He hadn't been out in awhile. It'd be good to get around his old haunts whether he talked Flynn out of his kilt or not.

"Seven sound good? We can make a proper supper of it." Flynn smiled at him and Ziggy's heart leapt with anticipation. Ziggy agreed to the time and ignored Dillon's witty suggestion of a movie after.

"Hey, it's a good Scottish pub, right?" Ziggy asked. Flynn nodded. "Wear your kilt." He waggled his eyebrows and took off upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He didn't even give Flynn a chance to protest or ask why.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd spent nearly an hour on himself. He'd showered, shaved, and put on the nicest clothes he owned. Admittedly, they weren't quite that nice, but they were the best he had and at least he wouldn't be too out of place in the pub. His hair was starting to curl up and he frowned at it in the mirror. He went after it with a brush, hoping to keep it in at least some semblance of order. It defied him and he gave up with a sigh.

"You're really going all out here, aren't you?" Dillon asked from his bed. Ziggy looked at him through the mirror.

"He's got to want me if he's going to get in these beds tonight," he said. Dillon smirked.

"Don't try too hard, Princess. He's a man, not a girl. He won't care." Ziggy rolled his eyes and waved him off. He primped for a few more minutes before turning to face Dillon.

"How do I look?" he asked. Dillon stood up and sauntered over to him. He tugged at the waist of Ziggy's pants, brushed at the shoulders of his shirt, and then undid the top two buttons.

"Better."

"But do I look good enough to seduce him?" he asked, looking up through long lashes. His fringe had fallen down into his eyes again, but he left it. Dillon growled and leaned down.

"You could seduce me right now," Dillon mumbled, nuzzling down into Ziggy's neck. He nipped and sucked gently and Ziggy's head swam. His hips moved forward before his rational brain caught up with instinct.

"Oh god, not now. Not now! Save it. For when we get back. Even if I don't bring him up with me, I'm going to spend a few hours breaking some springs on your bed." Ziggy whispered, his voice husky. Dillon stepped back and sighed, collapsing on his bed again. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I won't do it if you don't want me to," he said again, looking hard at his lover. Dillon smiled.

"I trust you. You're in charge here. Now go get us a Scottish boytoy, okay?" Ziggy winked at him and walked out of the room. Flynn was already waiting for him by the Hummer. He was wearing his kilt, just as requested, and a plain t-shirt. Ziggy smiled. Apparently, Flynn was already good at taking orders. This could work well. Flynn was trying not to show it, but his eyes bulged a little when Ziggy swaggered over and winked at him. He slid into the passenger seat with a confident smile. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

They'd joked and teased for a bit, trying to break the ice. Ziggy could tell Flynn was nervous. He kept shifting, fidgeting, and his accent slipped into the more natural cadence. It was harder to understand, but Ziggy was able to follow without too much trouble. Callum had passed down two glasses of the best draught, on the house, on account of having not seen Ziggy for awhile. He winked when he personally brought them their supper and while Flynn had no clue what was going on, Ziggy knew exactly what he was getting at. Well, if Callum thought he was bringing his new boyfriend around, he'd just have to work doubly hard to make that actually be the case.

Joking over, Ziggy turned on the charm. He flirted as if his life depended on it. His life might not have, but his sanity certainly did. The more beer Callum pumped into him, the harder it got to not take quick glances down at the kilt and the longer those glances lasted. Flynn was holding his alcohol much better than Ziggy was managing. He wasn't even tipsy.

"Is something wrong with my kilt? You're the one that asked me to wear it." he finally asked. Ziggy blushed, just a little.

"I can't help it, I'm sorry. It's just so… so… sexy." Well there he'd gone and done it. He'd definitely had too much to drink. He hadn't even gotten to the 'did you know I like cock' part of the conversation.

"Sexy? Ziggy, are you… is this a date?" Ziggy's head hit the table.

"I'm sorry. I was going to explain everything later. But your kilt… it's so distracting. And I've had too many beers. This… well it isn't exactly a date. It's more of a… feeling out. To see if you'd be open to… something." Flynn was quiet and Ziggy looked up. He wasn't frowning at least. A small smile played at his lips.

"I'm not gay or anything. But… the kilt is really sexy?" Flynn reached down and fingered the tartan around his waist. Ziggy watched it hike up his legs a little, and his breath hitched as his eyes took in the expanse of skin. Flynn shifted and the kilt rose even further. Ziggy licked his lips and stared, trying to will down the erection that was starting to press uncomfortably against his overly tight pants.

"Damn sexy, you bastard, and you know it," he whispered, not taking his eyes off the knee at the edge of the table. Flynn laughed and brushed his leg against Ziggy's.

"What were you feeling me out for?" Flynn asked, still teasing him with his legs. Ziggy managed to pull his eyes up to meet Flynn's. He had to focus for this part.

"I… am kind of seeing someone. Or at least sleeping with someone. And for the past two weeks I have not been able to get you and your kilt out of my head. This was a test, to see how you'd react to me being a little bit gay, and to see which direction you swing." Flynn actually laughed.

"I don't want Dillon to pound my face in for fecking his boyfriend, Ziggy." He was stunned.

"How'd you know it was Dillon?" he asked, breathless. He'd thought they'd been so discreet about it.

"Thin walls. You're loud. And I'm a light sleeper." Ziggy blushed again, the red creeping up his cheeks. He hadn't known they'd ever woken anybody.

"He's not my boyfriend, not exactly. We fool around a lot, yeah, but it's not official or anything."

"And that makes it okay ta fool around with somebody else?" Flynn was still smiling at least.

"Well that's the thing. It wouldn't be fooling around with somebody else… if Dillon were there too." Ziggy held Flynn's gaze. His blue eyes roamed up and down Ziggy's body, stopping briefly on the undone buttons and the skin they showed. He could see the wheels turning in Flynn's head as he weighed his options.

"Alright," he said. Ziggy raised his eyebrows and Flynn nodded.

"Callum! Check please!" Ziggy called out immediately. The air rang with Flynn's laughter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd expected Flynn to be nervous, to hold back and be unsure of himself, but he was kissing him before they'd even made it to the Hummer. They'd separated long enough to drive home, but even during that, Ziggy couldn't quite keep his hands off Flynn's legs. The kilt was surprisingly soft and his hand slipped so easily underneath. They composed themselves enough to present a friendly, and hopefully unsuspicious, front once they got the garage, but only Summer was still wandering around when they pulled in. They didn't even bother to find out about Scott or Dr. K. Ziggy just pushed Flynn towards his bedroom, knowing Dillon would be in there waiting for him.

Flynn bounded up the stairs and, from far enough behind him, Ziggy got a good look up the kilt. He got nothing but a face full of bare milky white ass and damn if his pants weren't too tight again. Flynn did hesitate at the door, but Ziggy threw it open and pulled him in behind him. He slammed the door and locked it for good measure. He'd barely turned around when he had a mouth full of Scotsman. Flynn pulled Ziggy's shirt out of his pants and was grasping at the small hipbones. Ziggy wrapped his arms up around Flynn's neck, softly rubbing at the little spots just behind his ears. They were slowly moving towards the middle of the room when Dillon cleared his throat. They broke apart and Flynn actually looked scared for a minute. Dillon had pushed the beds together and was stretched out across them in just a pair of boxers and absolutely nothing else. Ziggy smiled and bounded over to him.

"So I take it that was a yes?" Dillon asked. Ziggy bounced on the bed and nodded, pushing Dillon down so he could kiss him. Dillon's arms reached up to wrap around Ziggy's back. Ziggy hovered over him on all fours, teasing with just the briefest of contact. He pulled back long enough to reach out for Flynn and drag him over to the beds too. Ziggy sat down, firmly planting his ass right over Dillon's cock. He could feel it twitch and grow as he shifted his weight. Ziggy leaned over and sucked on Flynn's lower lip. He braced himself against Dillon with one hand and let the other wander underneath Flynn's shirt while he played around in his mouth. Flynn rose up on his knees as Dillon's hand began to snake its way up under the kilt. Needing some friction himself, he ground down into Dillon and was rewarded with a strangled cry and both Dillon's hands grasping at his shirt. Dillon yanked hard while pulling himself into a sitting position and he heard buttons fly in every direction. Dillon started to go after his chest, but he pushed him back. It had been a good idea, so he rolled with it. He pulled back and got off Dillon's lap.

"Everybody, clothes off. Now," he ordered. Flynn looked at Dillon as he quickly shucked off the boxers, his penis jumping out and bouncing on his stomach. Flynn did as he was told and pulled his shirt over his head while Ziggy watched impatiently.

"Is he always this demanding?" he asked. Dillon nodded.

"Always," he answered. He said it with a smile, though, looking straight into Ziggy's eyes. Ziggy slowly straddled him again, running his hands down Dillon's chest almost reverently. Dillon wrapped himself around Ziggy, spotting him with lazy kisses, occasionally sucking and biting. Ziggy did his best to divide his attention.

"In here, what I say goes. You do what I say when I say it. And I will always make it worth your while." He looked over at Flynn, who nodded. His pupils were blown wide and there was a definite tent in the kilt. Within a few seconds he had thrown off his kilt, and that left Ziggy the only one still wearing clothes. He allowed Dillon to unbuckle his pants and push them down, his hands ghosting slowly over the curves of his ass , and then Ziggy stood up to kick them the rest of the way off. His own boxers followed shortly thereafter and then he just stared. He was standing at the edge of the bed, hovering over the loveliest sight. There were two hot, naked men ready and waiting on the bed below him. And they were all his.

He looked at Dillon and tilted his head towards the other side of the room. Dillon immediately got up and sauntered over to a small table. Ziggy and Flynn watched his cock bounce as he walked back, lube in hand. He climbed on the end of the bed and Ziggy turned to Flynn. The wordless communication wouldn't work so well with him, it being his first time joining them. He motioned towards the pillows.

"Up. Lay down. And let me take care of you." Flynn nodded and did as he was told, laying back spread eagle for all the world to see. Ziggy took a minute to admire his body and then climbed on top of him. He started at Flynn's neck and moved slowly downward, leaving kisses as he went. He circled first one nipple, then the other, with his tongue. He shifted down towards Dillon and dropped his head to trail soft kisses across Flynn's abdomen. Dillon had made short work of getting the lube open and spreading a generous amount on his fingers. Ziggy splayed on all fours, still paying diligent attention to Flynn, and Dillon put some extra lube in Ziggy's ass. He slowly inserted one finger. Ziggy's eyes shut as a moan escaped him and his forehead fell against Flynn's stomach. He could never get enough of this. Flynn's cock jumped at the warmth of Ziggy's rushed breath across it and that was all it took to bring Ziggy back to the task at hand.

As Dillon moved, adding another finger to slowly spread him open, Ziggy took Flynn in his mouth. He reached one hand up to scrape along Flynn's chest, catching nipples and making them spring to a point. Flynn called out his name as Ziggy applied gentle suction and then slid his mouth down. With Flynn fully encased between his lips, he hummed in the back of his throat and Flynn bucked his hips upward, squeezing his eyes shut and muttering curses in Gaelic. Ziggy pulled back a little and chuckled around the head of Flynn's penis, eliciting more writing from the other man. Flynn brought one hand down to rest on the back of Ziggy's head. Every so often he'd pull or push, tangling up the messy hair even more. Ziggy knew his hair was long enough that it was tickling Flynn's thighs as he bobbed up and down. Dillon had once told him that made it all the more erotic. He never knew whether to curse or laugh at the different sensations.

Dillon, apparently satisfied with the prep work and unable to wait much longer, scissored three fingers inside Ziggy's ass once before pulling them out and adding more lube to his cock. He pushed just past Ziggy's hole and then stopped, breathing hard, trying to get control. Apparently watching Ziggy go down on somebody else was proving too much for his self restraint. Ziggy froze, the pressure of the head of Dillon's cock burning him with pain and yet driving him mad with want at the same time. Flynn lifted his head to watch, panting as he was brought back from the edge by the pause. Dillon still didn't move and Ziggy, desperate for more, slammed backward against him. He felt Dillon's head go past the tight ring inside, hitting him at just the right angle, and his whole body shuddered with the sensation. It was all he could do to keep from crying out. Dillon groaned and pulled back, but then pushed in again almost immediately. He took up a rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out and then slamming in hard, and Ziggy descended on Flynn's cock again. He matched Dillon's rhythm and Flynn called out his name as Ziggy quickly worked him into a frenzy. He was pulling hard on Ziggy's hair and that, as well as the thick cock in his ass, was driving Ziggy crazy. He was so hard he could feel himself dripping, and yet nobody was touching his penis. They were touching everywhere else, sure, biting, scratching, licking, pulling. And he loved all that. But damn if he didn't want some attention on his cock too. He knew one or both would have to finish soon, and then it could be his turn. He grinned around Flynn's dick and swallowed around the head. He felt Flynn twitch and knew he was right at the edge. When Ziggy tweaked one of Flynn's nipples as Dillon scratched hard down his back, Flynn cried out and came.

Dillon was still pounding into him and, as he swallowed the last bit from Flynn, Dillon slammed against him in rapid succession and then collapsed on his back, spent. He rolled off Ziggy and Flynn sat up, recovering from his orgasm. Ziggy flipped himself over and took Flynn's previous spot. He only had to look at Dillon for the other man to know what he wanted. Dillon immediately settled between his legs, his head dropping onto Ziggy's hard and throbbing cock. He wasted no time with teasing tonight, just swallowed the whole thing as far as he could. Light flashed across Ziggy's vision as he lost himself in Dillon's ministrations. He was beyond speech, but he reached out grabbing for Flynn. He wanted him in on this too. Flynn curled against him right away and Ziggy reached above his head to grab the headboard as he bucked involuntarily into Dillon's mouth. He bit down on his bottom lip but couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped. Flynn twirled his nipples to attention and then covered Ziggy's lips with his own. With Flynn's tongue stroking his and his cock down Dillon's throat, he couldn't hold back. He came and Dillon swallowed his juices while Flynn swallowed his cry of ecstasy. They lay for a few minutes while he came down from his orgasmic high, Dillon holding his hips tight and placing soft kisses on his inner thigh while Flynn stroked down his neck and chest and softened the kiss.

He was absolutely exhausted. Dillon lay down next to him and, like always, Ziggy immediately curled up into him. He wrapped an arm around Dillon's wait, resting his head on his chest. One leg was tangled up with Dillon's while he stretched his other out behind him, searching for Flynn. He found him and felt the other man scoot a little closer. Dillon began to stroke his hair, occasionally playing with the tighter curls, and Ziggy dozed against him.

"Is it always like that? That mind-blowing?" Flynn asked quietly, still trying to catch his breath. Ziggy felt Dillon hum and his words echoed against his ear, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

"He makes it good. Each and every time. He won't settle for anything less." He could tell Dillon was smiling that dopey grin he used when he thought nobody was looking. Flynn reached out and began to gently trace the fading red scratches along his back. He shuddered at the touch, but sighed in contentment, so Flynn kept rubbing.

"Was this a one off thing or… can there be more?" Flynn asked hesitantly. It was quiet for a minute, but Ziggy couldn't bring himself to answer. He was drifting to that happy state between being awake and asleep, settling into that place where he wasn't really either.

"You can join us anytime you want." Dillon answered for him and he smiled. This could be fun. He felt like he was floating, like he was observing the room from some distant corner, and he struggled to pull enough back to himself to keep listening. Cold air rushed across his back as Flynn carefully stood up while trying not to jar him. They apparently thought he was asleep and he wasn't about to correct that assumption. Given a few more minutes, he was pretty sure they'd be right. He could hear shuffling as Flynn looked for his clothes.

"You could stay tonight." Dillon offered.

"No, Scott will wonder if he wakes up and I'm not in my own bed. He doesn't know about you two, but there'd be talk if I disappear in here all night. We're keeping this quiet, yeah?" Dillon nodded and Ziggy was shifted down a bit. He felt the bed dip low as Flynn, now dressed in that blasted wonderful kilt, leaned in. He kissed the back of Ziggy's head and then started to leave. Dillon sat up a little and Ziggy felt him go still beneath him.

"If you get in with us on a regular basis, you should know something. We'll care about you; we'll take care of you. I'll look out for you just the same as I do him, but know this: I'm here for Ziggy." He'd never articulated as much to him and Ziggy slowed his breathing, trying to gauge the emotion behind Dillon's words. He didn't want to miss any of it, because he knew Dillon wouldn't say it if he thought Ziggy was awake.

"You really care about him." Flynn sounded almost surprised.

"I will do anything for him." It was as close to love as Ziggy was going to get and he cherished those words. He etched them in his mind and listened as Flynn left the room. Dillon slowly lowered himself back to his previous position and wrapped closer around Ziggy. He left a tender kiss on Ziggy's temple and then settled in for sleep himself. Ziggy let that little declaration echo around his head as sleep finally overtook him.


End file.
